My Music is Where I'd Like You to Touch
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe surprises Beca at the radio station


**My Music is Where I'd Like You to Touch**

It was late at night and Beca was sitting in the radio station playing her mixes. She loved being there alone focusing on the music but she did miss her girlfriend. She and Chloe were supposed to have a date night since it had been awhile since they had gone on one but she ended up getting roped into working. Chloe had been disappointed but she was fine with them rescheduling. Beca was thinking of ways to make it up to the redhead when she heard a knock at the door causing her to practically jump out of her seat.

"Sorry." Chloe gave her girlfriend an apologetic look. "You left the front door unlocked, which is totally unsafe. I could've been a serial killer, Beca."

Beca smiled as her heart slowly stopped trying to beat out of her chest. "But you're not. You're my super hot, super sexy girlfriend."

Chloe walked further into the room, setting a backpack on the table. "Is it safe to talk in here?"

Beca nodded. "I have the mute on. What brings you here?"

Chloe sat down in the empty chair next to Beca's. "Between work, school and Bella rehearsals, we haven't spent quality time together so here I am. We're having our date night, damn it!"

Beca laughed at the cuteness of Chloe's determination. "Sounds great to me." She nodded towards the backpack. "What's in there?"

Chloe opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich. She removed the sandwich from it's wrapper and held it out to Beca. "I slaved over this sandwich for you. I figured you'd be hungry."

"Looks like a lot of hard work went into that," Beca joked, appreciatively. "Thanks, babe. I'm actually beyond starving." She took the sandwich and kissed Chloe chastely before taking a bite of Chloe's hard work.

After eating, Beca showed Chloe what she did at the station. She even let the redhead choose the next song that would be played and was pleased about how excited her girlfriend had gotten over that.

As Beca worked, she and Chloe talked and caught up on things they hadn't been able to talk about the past two weeks since they had been busy. While they had been speaking, Chloe had moved from her chair onto Beca's lap. She was straddling the brunette with her legs on either side of her thighs. From there talking progressed to light touches and soft kisses, which quickly transformed into a heavy make-out session.

Chloe was clutching the back of Beca's chair as if her life depended on it as the brunette squeezed and teased her breasts. "God," Chloe breathed out.

Beca smiled and tugged her girlfriend's shirt up and over her head before tossing it aside. She quickly made fast work of Chloe's bra and threw that to the side as well.

Chloe grinned at the DJ. "I think I'm distracting you at work. Maybe I should go."

Beca shook her head. "I'd rather you come," she said, huskily.

Chloe chuckled. "That was bad. Never say that again." She groaned in appreciation when Beca sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. Chloe's head dropped back and her lips parted.

Beca was enjoying the sounds coming out of the taller woman. Chloe was hands down the sexiest person she had ever laid eyes on. After a few more minutes of paying attention to Chloe's breasts, Beca was ready for more. She moved her hand down to Chloe's jeans, but the redhead stopped her. Beca raised a questioning brow.

"You need to get on my level." Chloe tugged at Beca's shirt.

Beca removed her shirt and bra for Chloe and was rewarded with Chloe's hot mouth enclosing her nipple. A few more minutes passed and Chloe's hand was sliding down the front of Beca's unbuttoned jeans as they shared an intense kiss. Chloe brushed her fingers over Beca's clit and grinned when the brunette gasped sharply. She continued working her fingers in a steady rhythm as Beca's hips began to thrust up more frantically.

Chloe moved her mouth to Beca's ear and nipped at it. "I love that I can make you this crazy." She placed kisses on the younger woman's neck. "I love how you bite your lip to stop from screaming out just before you come." Chloe pulled roughly at Beca's clit and the brunette bit down on her lower lip. Chloe chuckled in the most sexy way that Beca almost lost it. "Just like that," she whispered and squeezed Beca's clit.

"Holy shit!" Beca's head snapped back as her orgasm hit her.

Chloe shot up from the chair and dropped to her knees. She pulled Beca's jeans down and latched her mouth onto her most sensitive region.

"Oh fuck!" Beca was sure she was dying. The pleasure was too great. She pushed at the redhead's shoulders. "Chloe I can't," she groaned out.

Chloe moaned into Beca. "You can." She entered her with three fingers and sucked harder.

That was it. Beca was done. The brunette's body shook as her orgasm rushed through her.

Chloe began to laugh and Beca furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Listen."

As Beca tried to regain her breath, she listened to the music. It was a mash-up she had done awhile ago using _Music is My Hot Hot Sex. _"Very fitting," she laughed.

Chloe got up from the floor and straddled Beca again. She gave her a thorough kiss and pulled away. "Now my music is where I'd like you to touch."

Beca laughed and complied to her girlfriend's orders.


End file.
